scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Side of the Scoob
The Dark Side of the Scoob is the 11th episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo! And The Crew It is also the first hour long special. Premise The crew visits Velma's uncle who works at NASA, but when Shaggy and Scooby get accidentally blasted to the moon this is one out of this world episode! Sypnosis The crew arrives at NASA, excited to see the astronauts train. They meet Velma's Uncle Newton a scientist who studies the moon. He tells the gang about a spectre who is haunting NASA. He calls himself The Man of the Moon. Scooby shivers. Newton takes the gang on a tour through the astronaut training. They see the shuttle simulater and gravity simulater. Newton also shows them rock samples from other planets. All of a sudden a ghostly astronaut jumps from around the corner. Shaggy yells zoinks and him and Scooby start running down a long hall. The Man of the Moon follows. All three enter a room and the ghoul accidentally hits a button. The room starts shaking violently. Then they realize where they are. A space shuttle! The shuttle shoots into space and The Man of the Moon climbs up the ladder leading to the control room. Shaggy and Scooby look for space suits. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Newton head to mission control to communicate with Shaggy and Scooby. Sadly the power goes out in the shuttle. Shaggy says there must be an emergency generator somewhere in the shuttle so they both go looking for it. Meanwhile the spectre starts setting their course for the moon. He laughs evily. In mission control, Newton finds out about their course and quickly tries to reverse it. He fails, the spectre blocked the connection. Shaggy and Scooby search throuhhout the cabins for the generator. Scooby finds tracks from The Man of the Moon's space suit. They follow the tracks to the control room. When they enter they scare the spectre so bad he hits the button tht makes them go to the moon. They zoom really fast and crash land on the moon. The Man of the Moon also hits the button that turns the power back on. The Man of the Moon jumpe off the shuttle ran away. Shaggy and Scooy recieve a message from Fred and the girls asking if they're alright. They reply yes and quickly hp out of the shuttle. Shaggy takes out his phone and questions how he has cell phone service. Scooby points to a sattelite. Shaggy laughs. Shaggy texts Velma asking how to repair the shuttle. After they get the instructions The Man of the Moon attacks. Scooby and Shggy hop away and hit a button on the side of the shuttle. A moon go-kart pops out and they drive it over the dunes of the moon.They escape the grasp of the spectre. Scooby and Shaggy head back to the shuttle and find the spectre fixing it. They gasp getting the ghoul's attention. He chases them into the shuttle and lets it blast off back to Earth. As the shuttle is flying through the air an astroid strikes the back part of the shuttle. The ghoul flies the shuttle very well and agile and lands them safely at NASA. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Newton greet Shaggy and Scooby with hugs. They unmask the spectre as a former astronaut Kiel Legbuff. He got fired even though he didn't get to go on a mission so he wanted to collect rocks from the moon by using the ghost to get on the shuttle. At the end Scooby sits on the motion sickness simulater and barfs. Locations -NASA -Shuttle -Mission Control -Moon Characters Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake Matthew Lillard as Norville"Shaggy"Rogers and Newton Dinkley Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, and Kiel Legbuff Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Suspects Trivia Kiel Legbuff's name is based on Neil Armstrong Goofs/Mistakes/Errors It would be impossible to do everything they did in one day Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff